


火种

by fsrlngbd



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsrlngbd/pseuds/fsrlngbd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt有一个不为人知的小小技能，他能看到人们的生命（或者说他认为那代表了人们的生命）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

00

 

Brandt有一个不为人知的小小技能，他能看到人们的生命（或者说他认为那代表了人们的生命）。

在他的视野里，每个人身边都跟着一小团火焰，大小不一，颜色各异，它们通常都栖息在各自主人的肩膀上，或者好动地围绕着主人游来游去就像一颗作不规则运动的小流星，但通常它们不会靠近别人。

Brandt第一次意识到那团火焰的意义是在他8岁那年，那时候的Brandt是出了名的怪小孩，因为他总是说一些不着边际的蠢话，还声称能在大白天看到鬼火，还TM每人一个！

周边的大人们对他的傻话一笑置之，但孩子们的反应可不怎么温柔。终于在又一次的打架中，一个孩子失手推了Brandt一把，使Brandt的小腿磕到了台阶，留下了一个需要缝合的伤口。不巧的是，当Brandt被老师送到医院的时候，那里正因为刚刚发生的一起严重车祸而一片混乱。

那是Brandt第一次看到火焰破碎的样子。它们急速地绕着自己的主人旋转，剧烈地扭曲着自己的形状，在痛苦的呻吟声中一小块一小块地消失，然后它们缓慢下来，瘫软在自己主人的胸口，随着最后一小口呼吸静静地破裂开来，如同火星一般消失在空气中。

从那以后，Brandt再也没有说过奇怪的话，但他依然能看到每个人身边的火焰，并在心里悄悄的称它们为——火种，生命的火种。

 

01

 

Brandt喜欢在IMF的工作，不仅因为他的国家荣誉感，更因为这是一个能把他独有的小小技能灵活运用的好工作。

火种在某种程度上能预兆一个人的生命状态，缩小意味着生命减少，形状飘忽意味着危险，火苗从尖端裂开意味着受到了伤害，透明和虚化则是精神上的创伤。

这Bug一样的能力让还是新人的Brandt几乎战无不胜，他能对资源作最佳配置，在任务中把握时机的程度堪称精妙，无论在什么样的重压之下也能果断做出决定，更不可思议的是，他永远是正确的那个！

当时的人们都在说，Ethan Hunt也许是幸运女神的私生子，但William Brandt可是能跟命运女神偷情的男人！

是的，他几乎要成为另一个传奇了，如果克罗地亚没有发生的话。

从一个外勤特工到内勤参谋的转身，他的官方回答是“无法面对生与死的抉择”，有一定可信度，一个少年天才，第一次遇到打击一蹶不振，从此沉寂下去，再没有人讨论，也没有人记得，这样的故事在IMF大概每五年就能发生一次，非常安全的借口。

但Brandt自己知道真实原因其实是因为他对自己产生了怀疑。大概其他人无法体会这项小小的天赋对当时的Brandt是多么重要，他几乎习惯性地依赖着观察所有人的火焰来做每一个决定，所以当那个妻子死的时候他才会那么震惊。怎么可能是Julia？即使有人要出事也不应该是Julia！

克罗地亚的失败是盘旋在Brandt头顶的阴云，直到现在他也没想通为什么焰色一如既往稳定而明亮的Julia死了，当那个丈夫的火种才明明是焰苗飘忽一副要出事的样子。

钻进牛角尖的Brandt完全丧失了安全感，同时也惊慌地意识到如果没有火种的帮助，他自己根本就不能成为一个合格的外勤特工。于是他逃进了参谋部，一头扎进文书的海洋，刻意用看不见火种的文字来扭转自己的依赖性，结果虐着虐着还真给他虐出了从海量情报中抽丝剥茧的记忆力和逻辑能力，顺风顺水地晋升成了首席参谋，焕发事业第二春。

不是依靠只有自己才能看得见的火种，而是依靠实实在在的智慧，渐渐上了轨道的新事业帮Brandt建立了全新的安全感，直到他又一次遇见了“那个丈夫”！

 

02

 

Brandt看着对面那张他死也忘不了的俊脸，只觉得克罗地亚的亡灵迎面扑来……不由自主地在心底哀叹出声：

Oh Shit! 

Brandt坐立难安地听着两人的对话，却总觉得有哪里不太对劲。但Brandt实在是没办法在心乱如麻的情况下分析出究竟是真的不对劲还是自己的疑心病又犯了。尤其是那个丈夫，哦，现在他有名字了，他叫传奇特工!Ethan Hunt，一上来就借了他的笔在手心里画了一幅表现派艺术大作强迫他玩了一轮我画你猜，而部长大人紧接着开始暗示的一系列疑似叛国行为的行动也对他的处境没有丝毫帮助。

离开外勤已久的Brandt僵硬地坐着，明显跟不上节奏。但老天并没有可怜他，因为之后的节奏就更快了。

短短五分钟，Brandt看着部长金色的火种在他鼻尖处破碎着消失，而下一秒司机也被俄罗斯警察射杀当场，他们的车翻进了冰冷的水底，直到Ethan Hunt几乎是用抱的拖着他上岸，他都还是傻乎乎的：为什么每次见到Ethan Hunt都会死人？为什么拿个冷光棒绑在尸体上就能转移火力？为什么Ethan Hunt身边没有火种？为什么…… 

等等，他终于明白为什么有什么不对劲了，他竟然看不到Ethan的火种！

传奇特工专职刷新人生观……

被俄罗斯冬季的冷风吹得脑子结冰的Brandt差点就把最后一个问题问出口了，如果不是他一开口就被冷风呛了一下的话。 

说真的，这个传奇特工哪都好，就是跟我八字不合。嘟嘟囔囔地又开始钻起牛角尖的Brandt一边盯着前面在奔跑中显得屁股特别翘的Ethan Hunt，一边追着火车，一边苦苦思考着Ethan火种的去向，并努力地不去猜想这一切会跟克罗地亚有关。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

03

 

好吧，这下他知道Ethan的火种在哪了，Brandt目瞪口呆地看着男人一把脱下上身仅剩的皮衣扔到地下，而他赤裸的左胸口处正漂浮着一颗灰扑扑的小石头。

那是火种？Brandt疑惑地看向Benji和Jane，他们的火种很正常，额，其实也并不是那么正常。

Jane的火种是暗沉的酒红色，它安静地蜷缩在Jane的脖颈处，不时地迸溅出强光和火星——让人联想起火山和在它深处不停翻涌的岩浆，尽管沉默却充满了力量。  
而Benji的火种大概是Brandt所见到的人中最活泼的一个，那团蓝焰如同一只精力过剩的大型犬，不停对着它的主人扑前扑后。它甚至还一反常理地试图靠近Ethan，但毫无例外地一次次被某根看不到的线拉了回去。

Brandt深吸一口气，觉得那件Benji好心借给他的毛衣不仅在他逐渐从寒冷中恢复过来的皮肤上隐隐刺痛，还紧绷得让他难以呼吸（不是错觉，这毛衣确实小一号）。

Brandt再次不由自主地瞄向Ethan的胸口：那颗小石子毫无特色，死气沉沉，就真的好像一颗路边随处可见的石头。只除了它正不受重力影响地悬挂在Ethan身前，并且明显只有Brandt能看到它。如果它真的是Ethan的火种（Brandt可以发誓上一次看见Ethan的时候，他的火种除了有点燃烧过猛以外还是很正常的很健康的）……Brandt盯着那颗火种有些忧虑地皱起了眉头：Ethan的火种实在是太小了，如果要按正常标准来换算的话，顶多只能够得上两三年的寿命，毕竟它就只比紧挨着它的粉色乳尖大了那么可怜的一圈！

“Jane，我们还有另一件衣服吗？”Ethan的嗓音打破了他的沉思。

“Sure”Jane隔空扔给Ethan一件灰色的T恤，同时她的视线稳稳地落在了Brandt身上，意味深长地转了一圈。

Ethan套上衣服，那颗灰扑扑的火种也消失在了衣物之下，当Brandt对上了Ethan探究的目光和微微上挑的眉毛，这才反应过来自己刚才的举动是有多容易引起误会。

Brandt立刻感到双颊的热气上涌，他清了清嗓子不自在地往后踱了两步试图依靠在墙上，却意外地被因为他的动作而不小心激活了的武器墙吓了一跳。这下连一直认真听着任务背景的Benji也被惊动了，他对着冒冒失失的Brandt投来一个责备的眼神，而他的火种则像是看到了网球的狗狗一样向Brandt冲了过来，然后再一次地，被与主人之间看不到的缰绳给拉了回去。

哦……

Brandt尴尬地面对着三双颜色各异，神情各异，却有志一同紧盯着自己的眼睛。Brandt只能局促地左顾右盼，最终在所有人的注视下选择找一个角落默默蹲下，然后把脸埋进了自己的手臂里。

‘如果我能看到自己的火种的话，’Brandt想道：’它现在大概会想沉到车厢底下去也不一定。’Brandt瞪着地板，就好像他能一秒瞪裂它然后跳下去一样。

但他看不到  
——Brandt能看到所有人的火种……只除了他自己的。

 

04

 

Ethan Hunt并不恐高，Brandt有各种各样的档案可以确认这一点。  
但一个人可以眼也不眨地从几千米高直升机上跳下去，并不代表他同样可以同样面不改色地爬上世界最高建筑，没有降落伞，没有安全措施，有的只是一双从没听说过的，会死(Dead)的，壁虎手套。

真的，Benji简直是个创意无限的天才！

而Ethan肯定恨死他了。

Brandt从高处欣赏着美丽的沙漠绿洲，和某只穿着紧身衣以尴尬的姿势紧紧趴在玻璃上的长腿壁虎，而一脸不忍表情的Benji和他难得安静下来了的火种则站在他旁边一起注视着这怪异的景象：  
“还有25分钟”  
他没有幸灾乐祸，真的没有。

 

好吧，即使他有，现在也扯平了！

Brandt大头朝下，大半个身子都悬挂在了落地窗外，而Jane正抓着他的裤脚，感谢这位可敬的女士！

Brandt紧紧地抓着Ethan的脚脖子，感觉到自己的手臂肌肉正在一阵一阵地抽搐着威胁要脱离他的主躯干，于是他尽力地向Ethan伸出另一只手，指望能多少增加一点自己的受力点。而该死的Ethan Hunt却像是在炫耀他柔软的腰肢一般，干脆地无视了Brandt伸出的手（再一次！），猫一样地蜷起身子顺着Brandt抓着他脚脖子的那只手臂开始一路攀爬，而不幸被当做了猫爬架的男人则不得不痛苦地承担上一个成年男人的体重，和Ethan不时落在他身上的带着灼热体温的恼人抓握。

‘靠！刚才那个混蛋是不是抓了我的屁股？！’

这经历足以排进Brandt此生最刺激场景前十名，所以当他最后一个被拖进房间的时候，好长时间他都只能看着对面同样惊魂未定的Ethan大口大口地喘着粗气。这也是当Brandt第一次注意到那颗火种不知道什么时候从Ethan的衣服里跑了出来，大大咧咧地悬浮在Ethan胸前：他可以保证在Ethan爬玻璃之前它还是好好待在那件紧身衣底下的。

Brandt仔细地打量着那颗火种，它还是灰扑扑的，大小也还是一样，只除了在它不规则的边缘处突兀地出现了一条小裂缝。

这代表了什么？Brandt心烦意乱地猜测着，一瞬间好几十条可能性像弹幕一样跑过他的脑海……不好的占了多数（原谅他该死的悲观主义）。

就好像还嫌Brandt没烦够一样，先是跟他的眼球不太对付的隐形眼镜，然后是提前出现的目标和他没预约的破译员同伴，再是不靠谱的面具制造机，和Benji在这种时候靠谱到见鬼的技术（他居然可以在几秒钟内给手提箱重装系统，他技术也太过硬了！）。

说真的，在Brandt站到窗边的那一刹那，他是真的想要把箱子扔下去，甚至他已经做好了Ethan Hunt要来硬抢的准备：他会像个英雄电影主角一样抱着箱子跳下去！

阻止他的不是Ethan那一通匆忙编出来的歪理邪说，而是他的火种。

那颗石头的裂缝扩大了，每当Brandt说一次NO，它就又裂开一点，并且大有着“如果你不照我说的做，我就自爆给你看！”的架势。僵持了几秒钟，在看到那裂缝又一次毫不犹豫地延伸了一毫米后，Brandt放弃了。

 

上帝保佑他和美利坚！

Brandt可以牺牲自己，但他真的不能伤害Ethan，即使Ethan自己并不能察觉，也不会在意。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

05

 

他有没有说过Benji是一个天才？

而Brandt现在也恨死他了。

 

神色复杂地看着那个在地上托着金属背心和Benji的火种滚动着的遥控车，Brandt感觉整个人都不太好了。不是说他对任务的安排有什么意见，也不是说他不信任Benji的专业水平和发散思维，也不是说他对拿着大量经费却成天开发着各种天马行空实验品的技术部门有任何意见，就只是……貌似……他们这次在备用安全屋里拿到的这一批装备，好像，有点，不是，那么……靠谱？

“所以，我就这么（穿着这个（随时会出故障的）玩意）往下跳？”

Brandt诚恳地注视着Benji，试图让那个埋头敲着键盘的男人能理解一下他的言下之意。

可惜技术宅的脑回路显然不跟他在一个频道，Benji只是不情愿地从电脑上方给了他一个“你怎么那么笨”的眼神，耐着性子重复了一遍：“and I will catch you.”

“那可是有25英尺那么高，而我们用的是磁铁……”

“没问题，从科学的角度来说它能接住你，与其担心这个，还不如担心一下温度呢。”

“什么温度？”

“呃，”Benji不耐烦地摆了摆手，让Brandt觉得自己就像一个面对着教导主任的吊车尾学生：“就像世界上得任意一台电脑，如果你把风扇关了，它就会发烫，对吧。”

“是啊……”Brandt强迫自己装得不是那么在乎自己将要说出来的话：“所以，我基本上就是要跳进一个烤箱……？”

“对，基本上就是一个烤箱……”Benji有点不安地在座位上扭动了一下，似乎也意识了到自己没能抓住Brandt的重点，于是他只能再次郑重地重复了一下自己的重点：“But I will catch you.”

“Right.”Brandt有点沮丧地垂下头，如果连Benji都能察觉出他的情绪不对的话，那么他此时就算是把自己缩成个球也没办法在另外两个人面前藏住任何想法了。

 

“噗”

嘿！就算是这样，也不代表着就可以随便嘲笑他了，这个小组里到底还有没有点同事爱了啊？！

Brandt恼火地抬起头向发出笑声的人瞪过去，毫不意外地发现那头的人是Ethan。

这还是从在那一场“测试”以来两人第一次的视线相接，Ethan绿色的眼睛里充满了笑意，眼角也显出了明显的笑纹，尽管他正抿着嘴唇憋笑，但他的表情柔和又放松，充满善意。就像在那个房间里的质疑从来没有发生过，就像那些他档案里记录着的背叛也从来没有发生过。

Brandt实在是好奇，在经历过那么多以后，为什么Ethan还是可以对一个预计外的陌生人这么简单地付出信任——对Brandt付出信任。更不可思议的是，即使是在发现了Brandt的隐瞒后，他也还是没有将那可贵的信任收回。

Brandt知道自己不会告诉Ethan他对此有多么感激，但是他知道他会做任何事来帮助Ethan，任何事，哪怕是穿着不靠谱的装备从25英尺高的地方跳进一个该死的烤箱。

但他此时只是警告般地注视着Ethan，在他视线扫射下的小队长立刻对他无辜地摆起了一张假正经的扑克脸，而他胸前的小石子不甘寂寞地又裂了一小下。

 

06

 

“Jump!”

“你确定？”

“确定，跳！”

“OK，”Brandt以为他已经做好心理准备了，起码在实际看到25英尺底下那疯狂旋转的巨大涡轮之前他还是很镇定的。但不可否认地，他现在有点紧张了，而他紧张的时候有一个不太好的习惯：做一套简单的软体体操。

一二三四，二二三四

Brandt双手叉腰，向左一个弓箭步。他真心地希望这里没有摄像头，否则Benji大概会笑话他一辈子。

三二三四，再来一次……

Brandt解开领带，向右又是一个弓箭步。

然后耳机里就传来Ethan抓狂的声音：“快跳！”

“I will catch you!”

“Benji,”Brandt再次看了一眼深井：“你确定没问题吗？”

要知道只要任何一个环节出了问题，而一颗小小的Brandt已经掉了下去，大概五秒钟都不到他就会变成一杯Brandt，真的，他很怀疑到时候亲爱的队友们能找到的他的残余物还能不能装满一个杯子。

而Benji在耳机的另一头以一如既往的音调轻松回答：“Pretty Sure.”

Brandt坐上预定位置，从嗓子眼里发出了一连串像是被人掐着脖子才能发出的笑声，哦，天啊，到底是我疯了还是我们小队的人全是疯子，为什么在他们眼里好像这种事就是一个常规任务像吃饭睡觉一样每天发生呢？

“JUMP！”

Brandt完全可以想象如果Ethan在场的话，大概已经忍不住要踢他屁股了。

于是Brandt跳了。如果不考虑他一路发出的高亢尖叫的话，他对结果还是满意的。Benji没有掉链子，没有意外发生，虽然正对着他肚脐眼的涡轮头让他有点分心，但反正他很快就能离开了……

“土星，你跳了吗？”Ethan的语气有点心虚。

Brandt突然有了一种不太好的预感：“难道我不该跳吗？！但我已经跳了！”

“Standby.”

Brandt深深地吸了口气，安慰自己这只是一个小小的插曲。

 

显然，当时的他还不了解什么叫做Ethan Hunt小队，什么叫做传奇特工。

小插曲的狂风暴雨已经乘着这一先兆找到了他们，它们会随机地跳进任何一段乐章，把原本朴素而又结构灵巧的音符冲得七零八落，直到把成品变成一段段张牙舞爪又不在调上的“命运”。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

07

 

Brandt没有想到他会这么快地再见到Ethan。

当任务结束的时候他们都躺在医院里，他和Jane躺在同一个病房里，而Benji的十根手指头都绑着绷带，正坐在病床边的椅子上笨拙地按着键盘，时不时地就因为按错键而从喉咙里发出崩溃的咕噜声，Brandt猜他的手指大概从出生到现在都没有这么不灵活过。Jane的火种有些微分裂的迹象，但这会随着她的恢复好转，Benji的火种一如既往地像个被关了一个月后第一次出门放风的大狗一样亢奋地在病房里四处乱窜，时不时就因为过分接近他人而被弹走，这使得Brandt必须长时间闭着眼睛装睡，在无事可干的时候忽视一颗在你面前像跳跳球一样弹来弹去的火种实在是太难了，而他并不愿意让Jane和Benji担忧他被区区止痛药搞High了，就因为他突然表现得像一只盯着逗猫棒的猫咪一样把自己的脑袋摇个没完。

Ethan则被俄国人送到了另一家医院，伤得很重，但没有生命危险。

Brandt猜这就行了，开着宝马跳楼以后还能神智清醒，并且没有缺胳膊少腿，老天爷够对得起他的了。而那之后Brandt也没有去探望Ethan，虽然他很想看一眼Ethan火种的情况，但老实说即使看到了他也做不了什么，于是一向善于逃避问题的Brandt选择把自己埋进了IMF的重组工作里。

而现在，Ethan Hunt就坐在他面前，有点疲惫，但总体来说精神良好，而他的火种表面布满了裂纹——Brandt实在不知道这代表着好还是不好，于是他选择相信Ethan可以自己搞定这些。

和小组的相聚很愉快，但当Jane和Benji走了之后就完全不是了，Brandt看着眼前的手机，脑海里闪过他经历的那些任务，他怀念外勤，是的，但他脑中最后的画面永远是他想象中Julia最后的样子：她曾经明亮的双眸渐渐失去焦距，而她的火种也随着她胸口逐渐微弱的起伏在空气中默默湮灭……他想他还是没有准备好，他还没有准备好接受Ehtan正投给他的目光，那些信任，那些默契，和那底下正在滋生着的某些东西，他无法在接受这些的时候不感到愧疚和良心不安，他还没有准备好重回外勤——和Ethan Hunt一起重回外勤。

Brandt站起来，拖着他沉重的身子经过Ethan，他的视线固定在地面上，不发一言，希望Ethan能就这样放过他，但他也知道Ethan Hunt的“Choose to accept them”就跟IMF的自动销毁录音机制一样根本不给选项（他连”or not”都懒得加了！），所以在Ethan叫住他的时候他一点也不惊讶。

“我没有接受手机是因为我不觉得你会想要跟我一起执行任务，”Brandt没有回头，他不想看到Ehtan Hunt的反应或者他的火种的反应，也不想让自己的声音变得颤抖和可怜兮兮：“我知道你的妻子死了，我就在克罗地亚，我在那里只有一个理由，”Brandt忍不住稍微侧过身子，用眼角观察着Ethan的反应——他毫无反应，于是Brandt只能继续说下去：“保护她，那是我的任务，而我失败了……”

Brandt期待着拳头，冷眼，责骂或者任何能让他受伤或者解脱的东西，但Ethan很冷静，好像他早就知道Brandt会说什么。

“你怎么知道她一定是死了？”

Brandt皱起眉头困惑不解：“因为那儿有一具尸体？”

“你亲眼见到了吗？”Ethan的声音可以称得上是循循善诱了。

Brandt不自觉地靠近了Ethan：“但你杀了那些人。”，这个晚上第一次他转过身子直视Ethan。

但这次是Ethan不愿意进行视线接触了，他看着前方：“需要救她回来。”

“你进了监狱。”

Ethan微微转头偷偷地用余光瞄他：“IMF需要人进兰卡监狱，我自愿接受了那个任务。”

Brandt明白了，简直不能更明白了！所以他替Ethan完成了那句话剩下的部分：

“而杀死那些人成了你最佳的入狱理由。”

Ethan不自然地点点头，又重新转开了视线，几乎有些不知所措地回了一句：“算是为民除害吧。”

Brandt明白是自己的表情让Ethan不自在了，他拿不定主意是要生气还是要叹气，所以可以想象他肯定是一脸的纠结。哦，这一切都滑稽得要命，为了一个没有死的死人，他把自己折腾地要死要活，然后噗地一声，这些突然都变得毫无意义，Brandt摇摇头忍不住地笑出声来，该死的IMF！

“部长从来没告诉过我。”Brandt抹了把脸，脱力般地躺到了Ethan身边的椅子上。

“那是因为我接受任务时提出了一个条件，那就是永远不能有人知道她还没死。”

Ethan尽可能地前倾着身子靠近，担忧的目光落在Brandt身上。

“但你现在告诉我了。”Brandt惊讶于自己语气的柔和，他从来不知道自己能这么宽宏大量又温柔体贴，但他想这一切还是值得的——发现自己可以欣然接受Ethan目光中没说出口的关心和抱歉而不感到一丝一毫的刺痛，发现Ethan对他的信任是如此之深而感到骄傲而不是羞愧——这对Brandt来说比他自己愿意承认的还要有意义。

 

Brandt感到精疲力尽，同时又焕然一新，Ethan Hunt，永远都是为了Ethan Hunt。

Brandt终于允许自己承认，他已经对眼前这个烦人的，绿眼睛的，有着一颗怪异火种的传奇特工陷得太深了，为什么不呢，他现在总算是有权利迷恋他了。他微笑着看着Ethan，确定对方从自己脸上读出了什么，因为他的火种开始碎裂了……

那些细密的裂缝终于到了不得不碎开的地步，第一块碎片的剥落带来了连锁反应，越来越多的碎片脱离了石块。

Brandt的呼吸为此停顿了一拍，但他很快反应过来，继续和Ethan对话，一边密切地关注着他火种的变化。

火种的碎片一离开石块就立刻风化消失了，而随着碎片越来越多的剥落，小石头本身开始透出光芒，越来越亮，直到最后一圈的碎裂，一道火苗从中窜了出来，很快地小石头消失了，而代替它的是一道炽白色的火种，它优雅地漂浮在Ethan胸口的位置，稳定到几乎是静止的，如同一枚别致的钻石胸花，只除了这枚胸花的个头有点大。也许是看惯了小石头，这半个拳头大小的火种让Brandt都有点受宠若惊了（这个形容词有点不大对，但这就像是当你饿得要死只盼着一个白面包的时候，一个好心人却为你整了一桌子高级法式料理）。

Brandt已经完全不记得自己跟Ethan说了些什么对话，但他真的已经快绷不住要对着他的火种露出傻笑了，于是他决定要结束对话，拿上手机，回自己家好好冷静一下。

在那之前他忍不住伸出手假装要跟Ethan握手，却故意把手放得离Ethan的胸口很近：如果是一般人的火种，在这时候就会避开他。

Ethan回握住他的手，温暖而有力的掌心包裹住他的，而火种对此的反应是如此欢快，它燃烧得更用力了，高高的火苗几乎要舔上了Brandt的指尖。

“We are good?”

“We are good.”

Brandt再也克制不住自己的笑意，离开之前他拿起手机几乎是得意忘形地敲了两下桌子。Brandt以前只看过十几次火种不会避开除了自己主人的其他人的例子——朋友，爱人，亲人，但无一例外的，他们都亲密无间，亲密到他们的陪伴与否会对另一个人的生命造成影响。

Brandt握着那只手机，琢磨着该怎么追求Ethan，传奇小队长光从履历上来看是个直男，但好消息是他们之间显然有着某种反应。

 

我需要一个精密的计划，Brandt对自己点点头。

 

End


	5. 番外

“这不在计划里……”Brandt在喘息的空档里喃喃自语般地嘟囔，声音轻得差不多要断掉，如果不是Ehtan跟他已经贴得都快变成了一个人了话。Ethan对着Brandt的嘴唇轻笑，感觉到Brandt在自己身下轻轻颤抖，他纯洁地啄了啄Brandt的嘴唇：“你邀请我吃晚餐，还点了红酒，”，又顺着Brandt的脸颊向下咬了一口那肉呼呼的下巴：“你送我回家还同意‘上来坐坐’，然后你告诉我你不打算跟我上床？”

Ethan稍微分开他们紧贴在一起的上半身，戏谑地做了一个伤心欲绝的表情：“你简直要伤害到我的自尊心了！”，紧接着他用力地揉了一把手里的挺翘的臀部，并把两人的下半身狠狠撞在一起，成功地逼出了Brandt喉头深处的咒骂：“Fuck you Ethan.”

“Come On.”Ethan在Brandt耳边低声道，就着两人交缠不休的混乱姿势半是哄骗半是强迫地将Brandt一路磕磕盼盼地按进了床单里，总之等Brandt回过神来的时候他已经被冰凉的织物和火热的Ethan夹在了中间，两人身上的衣物都所剩无几，而他的手正试图钻进Ethan的裤裆里，那隔着两层裤子也能感觉到的硬度让他忍不住发出饥渴的喘息。  
而Ehtan也并不好多少，因为那个彻底抛弃了绅士风度的Brandt正在把自己的鼻子埋进他的脖颈像小动物一样磨蹭着他喃喃着各种他有多么不可思议的胡言乱语，同时一只手从后面伸进西装裤色情地捏着他的屁股，而另一只手则笨拙地解着皮带扣和拉链，哦，上帝，这个小笨蛋为什么还没解开？！再这么下去，他就要丢脸得像一个青少年一样光是蹭蹭别人的大腿就能射自己一裤裆了。

Ethan忍无可忍地拍开Brandt的手，挺起身子自己脱了起来，而在他把揉成一团的衬衫从身上扒下来扔下床的时候，他注意到Brandt正赞叹地紧盯着他不着寸缕的上半身，Brandt专注而贪婪的眼神让他想起了他们初遇的那天，那凝在他身上的火热的视线能让莫斯科的寒冰都为之溶解。  
Ethan挑高了一遍的眉毛坏笑着用不必要的慢动作扯开自己的皮带，半拉开拉链，满意地看到Brandt的瞳孔为之收缩了一下：“喜欢吗？”

Brandt对此的反应出乎Ethan的预料，他坐起身，紧紧搂住Ethan的腰部，埋头在他的腹部落下一串湿吻，Brandt金色的短发搔动着他的皮肤，柔软的嘴唇和湿润的舌尖描绘着他肌肉的线条，Ethan从上方可以看见Brand充满力量感的背肌和手臂，它们正随着Brandt越发向下的动作性感地拱起。Brandt的吻越发地接近他欲望的中心，在戏弄过Ethan的肚脐后Brandt顺着人鱼线舔进了Ethan的裤子，咬住金属拉头彻底拉下了那条可恨的拉链，流连地再次吻过Ehtan可爱的肚脐，Brandt抬起头注视着Ethan，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，挑衅地笑道：“想要我给你口交吗？”

Ethan倒吸了口气，坚决道：“不！”。  
他粗暴地一把拉起Brandt狠狠地吻他，Ethan的手指深深地陷进Brandt的头发里将他更深地按进自己的唇间，他们四肢交缠着重新倒回床上，Ethan在喘息和亲吻的间隙里将两人身上多余的东西全部除去。而Brandt已经彻底迷失在了Ethan一个又一个的深吻里，直到两人赤裸裸硬挺着的性器用力地摩擦了一下，快感的火星如电流般顺着脊柱这条导火索在大脑里引爆后，他才呜咽着在Ehtan的唇边呻吟出声：“Please……”

Ethan最后轻啄了一下Brandt的嘴唇，顺着那线条美好的脖颈和锁骨向下逡巡，用舌头和嘴唇制造星星点点的吻痕：“枕头下面有保险套和润滑剂。”

Brandt伸出手摸出它们，润滑剂已经只剩下半管，欲火上头的Brandt稍微冷静了一点，他疑惑地看向Ethan，并在Ethan准备接过润滑剂的时候拽紧了它。他们沉默地对视了五秒钟，Ethan叹了口气：“你这个固执的，谨慎过头的小混蛋，”他凝视着Brandt，他的眼睛让欲望晕染成了暗绿色，深处静静燃烧着可怕地火焰：“你把我拖足了一个月，也让我做足了功课，不管是理论上得还是实践上的……当然，不管哪种，直到今天为止，都只有我一个人。”Ethan甜蜜的声线如同流金的蜂蜜，而他所暗示的事实更是让Brandt的阴茎狠狠抽搐了一下，硬得都快发疼了。

Ethan熟练地啪地一声打开盖子：“只够两次了，不过今天晚上也该差不多了。”说着Ethan毫不犹豫地倒了一手的润滑剂，稍微在手心里捂了捂就急切地抬起Brandt的一条腿。

“等等！”Brandt抓住Ethan的手：“不能我先在上面吗？”他眨了眨眼睛，摆出最恳切的表情。而Ethan笑了笑，充满爱意地吻了他的脸颊：“No！”

一根手指迅速地滑进Brandt的肠道，让Brandt发出一声惊呼。

“我会先操你，”Ethan顺着抽动将第二根手指也放了进去：“等我好好地把你操透了，如果你还站的起来的话，我会让你操我。”

Brandt抓紧了身下的床单，喘息着让Ethan的手指对他为所欲为，那两根修长的手指正探索着他从来没有在性爱中使用过的部分，那感觉很怪异，但却像是在他身体里放了一把火，让他越来越焦急，直到那两根天才般的手指把他彻底地检查了一遍并找了那神奇的前列腺……BOOM! 一阵不熟悉的快感席卷了全身，让他不能控制地呻吟出声，他的肠道也仿佛有了自我意识一般颤抖着咬紧了Ethan的手指，而Ethan只是用第三根手指更用力地撬开了它，再次把它操开。

Brandt被陌生的快感冲击得晕头转向，没有察觉到Ethan已经拿出了手指，套上了保险套，他只是软绵绵地躺在床上，顺从地让Ethan分开他的双腿，将它们圈在腰上。然后Ethan俯下身再次亲吻他，同时坚定地进入他，Brandt有一瞬间几乎停止了呼吸，Ethan是那么坚硬，那么滚烫，那么充满了压迫感，Brandt几乎要肯定自己没办法容纳下他了。

Ethan一手覆上了他的阴茎轻轻套弄，咬着他的耳垂，把滚烫的气息扑在他的耳后：“不管怎么样，第二天早上我会让你用那张被我亲肿了的嘴给我口交，但我不会射在你嘴里，我会像这样再操你一次，然后我会让你做你任何想做的事……”

Ethan的下身深深地埋进了Brandt的体内，Brandt呜咽着用圈在Ethan腰上的腿将他拉得更近，他已经离高潮只差那么一步了，他已经忍得太久了，他相信Ethan也同样如此。

“Move, Ethan…Now!”

然后炫目的快感再次来临，将他们卷入一场前所未有的狂野性爱。他们如同交尾的蛇一般互相缠绕，用皮肤的每一寸互相摩擦，用牙齿和舌头品尝面前的每一块肌理，汗水和他们的体液浸湿了身下的床单，肉体碰撞的声音、润滑剂的水声、喘息声和呻吟声充满了整个空间。这场疯狂地性爱也许只持续了五分钟，也许持续了一整晚，当最终的高潮来临，两人都心满意足地精疲力尽。

Ethan把Brandt轻柔地搂紧怀里，在他的额头印下一个晚安吻，注视着他睡眼惺忪地阖上眼帘，知道第二天早晨，以及今后的每一个早晨，他们都将相拥着醒来。

 

而此时的地板下面，Ethan银白色的火种正紧紧依偎着一朵金棕色的火焰静静地燃烧着。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彻底完结啦啦啦啦啦！


End file.
